Izzy's PARTAY
by Pikagirl
Summary: So guys, I've been reviewing loads and this time it's up to you to review me! It's Izzy's Birthday, who knows what might happen!
1. Default Chapter Title

Izzy's PARTAY  
  
I don't own digi so blah blah blah ^_^ read and review cos this is the first fanfic EVER!  
  
  
Tai looked over at sora. She was busy talking to Mimi.   
He didn't care what they were talking about, he just couldn't stop thinking how cute Sora looked.  
  
"Hey, why aren't you joining in?"   
Tai turned to Izzy and grinned "I am, stop moaning."  
Izzy's dark eyes glanced at Sora, her dark chocolate hair shining in the sunlight.  
"Do you have to check her out EVERY five mintues?"  
  
Tai got up, anger erupted inside him "I wasn't checking her out!" he hissed.  
"Well come and join in then," Izzy huffed "It is my Party, and you weren't invited to stare at Sora."  
  
"Alright, alright," Tai walked over to were everyone was gathered "Happy?"  
Izzy smiled "Yeah whatever."   
Matt was there, and T.K. Infact everyone had been invited to Izzy's party. It was his birthday and it was being held at his house.  
The food was all outside in the garden, and the girls and boys stood in seperate groups.  
  
Izzy couldn't beleive how boring it was.  
So he pumped up the music and came outside with two big boxes.  
  
"What's that?"  
Izzy opened the boxes on the wet grass and laid out two plastic sheets.  
"Twister..."  
Everyone fell silent, Twister was a game that encouaged girls and guys the get in weird positions really close to each other.  
It struck fear.  
"Oh come on!" Izzy moaned, "just one game! I can't play on my own!"  
Tai stepped forward, his playfull side shining through "ok, I'll play." He then grinned at Sora.  
  
Sora looked back at Tai and stuck her tounge out "I'll play!"  
  
Joe sat with the spinner on his lap and T.K, Matt and Kari stood at one side and Izzy, Tai and Sora faced them.  
"I can't believe you're gonna play that!?" squealed Mimi, sitting out.  
But no-body cared that Mimi wasn't playing, they knew she would by the end of the day.  
  
"ok," Joe called "Right hand on Red." Hands lunged forward to red, Tai's brushed Sora's and she blushed.  
Already they were moaning of the positions they were in, too uncomftable, my back and my feet hurt.   
That was the way with Twister.  
  
An hour passed and Mimi had joined in, she was a master at twister. It would always end with a tie against her and Izzy.  
It shocked everyone to think that Izzy would good at a game like that. But as he had grown older his height had shot up.  
Mimi gave Izzy a weak scowl as they both fought for the green.  
"You won't win" He said smiling as their right feet slipped onto yellow.  
"oh yeah?"  
Mimi's hand landed on blue, and she slipped. She fell to the mat and Izzy had won!  
He jumped up, only to hear his back click. "I won! Ow! But hey, that felt good to win!"  
Mimi just crossed her arms.  
  
I'll put more later, they may even play truth or dare and  
SPIN THE BOTTLE!  
I have the electronic version and some of the things you have to do are sick!  
So review peeps to see if I should continue Izzy's PARTAY, or not. Sorry about spelling. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the very nice reviews! You're made me blush! ^_^ So I'm having some real twists now people   
but this time Tai's gonna have to.......  
well just read it!  
  
"ok ok lets play spin the bottle!" Mimi said, she was still upset about losing to Izzy.  
"Ohh man! Do we have to?" moaned Matt.  
"YEAH!" Shouted Izzy, "Great Idea Mimi! I've got the electronic version!" With that he hurried up to his room.  
While he was gone everyone sat down in a circle. Tai left a gap for Izzy, and it was Matt, T.K, Kari, Sora, Mimi and Joe.  
  
Izzy came back outside holding a green bottle with a spinner.  
"Uh, who wants to go first?" he said weakly as he placed it on the grass in the middle. He then sat next to Tai, and nudged him.  
"I will!" Tai said, then scowling at Izzy.  
He held the bottle and spun it hard. 'hope it lands on Sora' he wished.  
It landed on...Izzy.  
"Hope I don't have to Kiss you."he joked.   
"DANCE LIKE A BALLERINA TOGETHER." the bottle commanded.  
  
Izzy slowly got up, he had a large sweat drop on his head. Tai stood next to him and held his hand.  
"Uh ok...." he mumbled as they began to jump around together. Sora burst into a giggling fit and that only made Tai blush even more.  
They both finished their weird dance by bowing.  
Everyone cheered!!  
  
"Ok, my turn now." Izzy said as he span the bottle while sitting down.  
Izzy wasn't really wishing to land on anyone, but he wouldn't of minded kissing Mimi....  
It landed on............Sora!  
Tai was fuming.  
"RUB NOSES!" the bottle commanded.  
  
Sora looked worried, so she crawled forward and Izzy lent over. Tai was going a nice red colour.  
They rubbed noses and then sat back down.  
Sora glanced at Tai to see him crossing his arms.  
"Not jealous are you Tai?"   
"NO WAY!" he snapped, "Just spin the bottle!"  
  
Sora was giggling as she span the bottle, but she stopped when it landed on.....Matt!  
Matt turned a faint red, as the bottle shouted "POINT OUT THE BEST LOOKING PERSON."  
Matt grinned, "Can I point to myself?" he joked, everyone moaned.  
So Matt looked at Sora and Mimi and pointed to Mimi! They both blushed and turned away.  
  
"I guess I'll spin now." Mimi said as the bottle turned around.  
No one noticed Izzy crossing his fingers.....  
It landed on..JOE!!!  
"LICK THE PERSON'S BELLY BUTTON!"  
Mimi turned green and Joe claimed he was allergic to tounge licking.  
But everyone just cheered them on! Lick him, they chanted!  
"Ew," Mimi groaned as she slowly stuck her tounge out. Joe lifted his top up and flinched as he felt the cold felling of her tounge on his belly button.  
"That.Was.Desgusting." he whinned but everyone jumped into the air cheering.  
"THAT ROCKED" Tai and Sora yelled!  
Mimi rushed off to the loo.  
  
"My turn.." Joe whimmpered, it landed on Kari.  
She gave T.K a odd look as the bottle told the two of them to sing a song.  
Kari and Joe stood up together and decided to sing 'baa baa black sheep'  
"Baa Baa Blackkkk SHEEP!" Joe wailed,  
"Have you any wool?" Kari hummed.  
"Yes sir, yes sir..."   
"Three, bags full."   
Then they stood together   
"one for the master,  
one for the day,  
and one for the little boy who lives down the lane!!!!"  
T.K thought Kari sounded wonderfull as everyone cheered again!  
  
Kari winked at T.K as she span the bottle.  
It landed on T.K!!!!   
Kari was jumping inside! T.K was estatic!!  
"KISS UNDER THE TABLE!"   
  
Tai and Matt gave each other dirty looks as they all went into Izzy's kitchen.  
"Ok," Izzy whispered "Don't make too much noise because of my mum."  
Everyone agreed and T.K and Kari crawled under the table.  
Everyone else bent down to watch them.  
"T.K," Matt hissed "No tounges!"   
"Same for you Kari." Tai scoulded.  
  
The two lent forward, everyone held their breath as the two kissed.  
No one saw T.K stick in his tounge, and Kari broke the kiss giggling.  
"What happened?"   
"Oh nothing," Kari said "It's just odd having you all watching us."  
  
T.K ran outside with everyone following him. They sat back down and T.K spun the bottle.  
"It'd be funny if it was Kari again!" He joked.  
Matt just scowled.  
It landed on Tai, "Looks like your gonna have to smooch me!" Tai joked.   
"POINT TO THE BEST LOOKING PERSON."   
  
"Wait, wait." Tai said, "We're done this one!"  
"You still have to do it!" Mimi said.  
"Uh.." Tai was blushing, as he hung his head and pointed to Sora!!  
Everyone held their breath to see Sora's reaction, but she just stuck her tounge out and said  
"Well we are friends."  
  
Sora's turn, who will it be?  
It was....TAI!!!  
"SNOG IN THE CUPBOARD!" the bottle boomed.  
Sora blushed, Tai huffed and Izzy told everyone to go up to his room.  
"We can use my cupboard!" He shouted!   
  
I'll put the rest up later but my nethew's round and he wants to play Dragon ball Z. (sigh)   
Hope you like!  
More when he's left and I can stop being Gohan! ^_^   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if I left you there right before they were gonna kiss. Was that dramatic or wha?  
Well here it is, the next bit!  
  
Mimi entered Izzy's room first and she was amazed at how tidy it was!  
"Wow, it's so...tidy."  
Izzy came up behind her "Yeah just for the party."  
Mimi spun round to face him, but had nothing to say.  
Izzy opened his mouth to say something but the others burst in.  
  
"Hey tidy room!" T.K said, "Better than Matt's!"  
"Shut up T.K." Matt hissed.  
Tai couldn't believe this was happening. He's never told anyone but this would be his first kiss.  
And with Sora! He kept running it over in his head, but it was too hard to believe.  
"Izzy, if they have to kiss in the cupboard. Doesn't that mean we have to close the door?"  
"Yeah." Izzy said to Joe.  
"But how will we know their kissing?"  
Izzy had never thought about it, "Wait! If they have to snog then we will hear them."  
"WHAT?!" Tai shreaked.  
  
"Yeah so make it a loud one Tai." Kari giggled.  
  
"Oh lets just get this over with." Sora said as she grabbed Tai by the neck and dragged him into the cupboard.  
It was small inside and it ended up with Sora sitting on Tai's lap.  
"Ergh, couldn't I sit on you?" He moaned. Somehow he would have to hide the happyness he was feeling.   
  
"Ok, Tai and Sora. You better make some noises," everyone burst out laughing, even joe. "Wait. No. I'm sorry. Just make it good ok?"  
Sora nodded and Tai gave a thunbs up.  
The door on the cupboard slowly closed and everyone watching became quiet.  
They all placed their ears against the wood to hear them inside.  
Sora and Tai were in plunged into darkness. They couldn't see each others faces.  
  
"God." Tai whispered, "I can't even see you."  
Sora giggled. "Well we're gonna have to do this."  
Tai put his hand out to feel Sora's face, ever so gently he traced her lips with his fingers.  
Sora slowly rested her hand on his shoulder and lent forward.  
  
It was strange because they couldn't see the happiness in each others eyes as their lips slowly met.  
Sora never knew Tai could have been so gentle and sweet.  
Tai never could of imagined how wonderfull kissing the girls of your dreams made you feel.  
  
They held the kiss for mintues, waiting for the other to break their moment of bliss.  
But suddenly there was a scramble outside and they could hear Izzy's mum coming up the stairs.  
But still they held the kiss.  
  
"Just stay in there until we tell you to come out." They heard someone whisper.  
But it didn't mean anything, it just ment they could kiss for longer.   
Tai stroked Sora's hair and Sora wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Neither of them wanted it to end.  
It was the first kiss.  
That meant something to both of them.  
  
It meant love.  
  
"ok you can....WOAH your still kissing??"  
  
;) more to come  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Why do I bother saying things? You wanna read AND REVIEW!!  
  
"No, no we weren't" Tai spluttered as he fell out of the cupboard.   
Everyone was staring at him. Sora then climbed over him and smiled.  
"uhh more spin the bottle?"  
  
Izzy shook his head, "Nahh Sora, my mum just came up to tell us it's time for the cake and stuff. I'm too old for this!"  
"No your not!" Mimi giggled, as she led everyone downstairs. But they all eyed Sora and Tai before they left the room.  
  
Sora and Tai trailed at the back. Trying to avoid the glances. Sora smiled at Tai but he wasn't looking.  
"Yo, you ok?" she asked.  
Tai looked round, he smiled breifly before looking back at the ground.  
"Was that your first kiss?" he whispered.  
Sora lent forward, and said "yes." quietly in his ear.  
  
"ok ok!" Izzy's mum called, "Time for the birthday cake!"  
Izzy moaned as they all saw a beautiful cake on the table. It was in the shape of a yellow laptop!  
Everyone 'ohhhed' and 'ahhhed' at how nice it was. Even Mimi liked it.  
  
Everyone began to sing, and Izzy couldn't hide the fact he was blushing.  
Izzy thought it was great that everyone wanted to be here. Even Mimi, he had been so sure that she wouldn't come.  
Everyone shouted cheers of joy as Izzy blew out the candles.  
"Now make a wish." Everyone said, but Izzy only heard Mimi say it.  
  
'I wish, that you, could understand how I feel.'  
  
And with that there was a massive group hug!  
"you guys are.....choking me!" Izzy choughed.  
  
"ok now it's time for the presents!" Izzy's mum sang.  
  
;) even more later, review review because you are weak.   



	5. Chapter 5

Another bit now!  
More Izzy and Mimi ok? And it's gonna be longer! Also in this one, I've decided Joe can draw because I've never seen any of the Digidestined draw. (Except Tai.)  
So Joe can and well!  
  
The cake was handed out as everyone sat in the living room.   
Everyone had to agree that it was an excellent cake.   
"So who wants to give the first prezzie?" Izzy's mum asked.  
  
"I will!" Said Mimi, as she jumped up and rushed off to get his pressent.  
She came back in beaming and holding a small wrapped gift. It had a large pink bow on it.  
She gently handed it to Izzy, "Happy birthday!"  
  
Izzy unwrapped it to find himself holding a pink flower. But it wasn't real it was a candle.  
Izzy didn't know what to say, he found himself liking it because she had given it to him.  
He looked up to say something, but she was just smiling and he smiled back.  
  
"I'mf Nekts!" Tai coughed with a mouth full of cake. He sprayed it everywhere and Joe began moaning.  
"Tai!" Joe wailed, "I'm covered in cake!"  
Tai gulped the peice down, "You already were you're so mucky." And everyone snickered.  
  
"Here you go Izzy." Tai said handing him a floppy disk from his pocket.  
"What, what is it?"  
Tai placed his hands on his hips and grinned, "It's a video I tapped for the computer of us all singing Happy birthday for you!"  
"Yeah!" Kari called over, "However how he managed to make us do it we'll never know!"  
Izzy nodded "Thanks Tai."  
  
"I'm next." Sora smiled as she gave him his wrapped present.   
Izzy carefully opened it and found a photo frame inside. It had a picture of everyone inside it.  
They were all pulling stupid poses, like sticking their tongues out and pretending to sing.  
Izzy found himself laughing at Tai because he was falling over in the picture.  
"That's great! Wow, how did you manage to make it look like you're falling Tai?"  
  
"Uh get pushed." Tai replied.  
  
Joe was next, handing Izzy a framed picture. It was a drawing he'd done if Tentomon.  
Izzy began smiling the minute he saw it.  
"Ahh thanks Joe."  
Joe just pushed his glasses up "S'ok."  
  
Matt followed, he was fiddling with his hair and was blushing slightly.  
He handed him a Cd. The box had a large picture of a birthday cake on it.  
Izzy opened the box to find the Cd had his name on it.  
"What's this?" Izzy questioned Matt.  
"It's, it's a song I wrote for you." Matt mumbled, "For your birthday and stuff."  
  
Everyone thought it was sweet and all cheered.  
  
T.K rushed up to Izzy and gave him a wrapped up ball shaped present.   
T.K was smiling and stood next to him as he opened it.  
Before Izzy had a chance to ask what it was, he snatched it out of his hands and began to squeeze it.  
"It's a stress computer." T.K said, he began to harden his grip on it. "No matter how hard you squeeze it, it will always go back to it's original shape."  
  
He then opened his hand to show a small grey coloured computer that had a rubbery texture.  
Izzy held it in his own hands, wondering at it.  
"Now I can get really stressed with you guys and not break anything."  
T.K laughed and gave room for Kari as she held a little box.  
  
"Happy B-day Izzy." She said as Izzy took the box and opened it.  
"WOW Thanks Kari!" Everyone gathered round to see the gift. Izzy held it up for all to see.  
It was a chain, goldern in the light with the crest shape of knowledge attached to it.  
Izzy placed it round his neck, smiling at it.  
  
He then looked up to everyone.  
"Ahh this is so cool, thanks everyone."  
And he got up and hugged everyone.  
  
"Ahh could I have some more cake?" Tai asked.  
  
:) should I write more? Cos I have some good Idea's.  
Review, Review! Or email me! PIKagirl@luvya.co.uk.   
NOW!   
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

part 6 read it and review or I may have to choke you!  
:)  
Does Izzy have a foster dad? I wasn't sure cos I haven't seen the Izzy ep about his parents.   
And I call myself a digimon fan! (sigh)  
  
"Ok Izzy, here's a pressent from me and your dad."  
Izzy's mum came in holding a small present. It was wrapped and had  
  
' to Izzy love Mum and Dad. '  
  
written on it in curvey handwriting.   
  
Izzy opened it to find another photo frame. But this had a picture   
that meant much more than the last one.   
There was a small boy in the picture, he had reddish hair.   
He was being held by two happy parents.  
It was Izzy and his real Mum and Dad before they had died.  
Izzy felt his eyes watering as he gazed at his real mum and dad.   
They looked so happy, so unaware of what would happen.  
  
Izzy turned to his mum, he went to say something but found his voice had gone.  
"Ahh," he mumbled, "I'm all choked up. And everyone's watching me."  
"Shame I didn't bring a camera." Matt laughed.  
  
"That isn't the only thing we got you!" Izzy's mum laughed bringing out a huge present.  
This had bright wrapping paper and Happy Birthday in large letters.  
"Ok, everbody!" Izzy said, "You can all help me unwrap it!"  
  
Hands began to peel away the paper to reveal a box. They all chattered and mumbled   
about what it was.  
Izzy knew what it was before it had been unwrapped. It was a brand new pc!  
But the best bit was that it was yellow! Izzy's favourite colour!  
He began to blush when it was in view for all to see.  
  
"Hey Izzy! It's a new computer!"  
Izzy smiled back at Mimi, he was really happy.  
"Thanks mum." He grinned as he hugged her, "Great Birthday."  
  
"Ok I know just what we can do now!" Mimi said, "Karaoke!!"  
The guys began to moan, but Sora and Kari HAD to agree.  
"Ohhh Mimi you know we can't sing!" Tai wailed.  
"I know, I know." Mimi giggled, "That makes it more fun!"  
  
"I don't know Mimi," Izzy looked worried, "I don't really have any songs and such."  
"Hey don't worry about that Izzy! I've brought some!"  
Tai leaned over to Izzy "Nice one birthday boy."  
Izzy just shrugged.  
  
The machine was set up and a microphone was attached.   
Mimi popped in a Cd and pressed the track number.  
'this is it' she thought, 'Now I can get my feelings out to Izzy though a song!'  
  
"I call you up whenever things go wrong,  
you're always there you are my shoulder to cry on.  
  
I can't believe it took me quite so long,  
to take the forbidden step, is this something that I might regret?  
  
Nothing ventured nothing gained.  
lonely hearts that can't be tamed.  
  
I'm hoping that you feel the same.  
This is something that I can't forget.  
  
I thought that we would just be friends,   
things will never be the same again.  
It's just a beginning not the end.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore now we've opened up the door.  
Starting tonight and from now on things will never, never be the same again.  
  
Never be the same again.  
  
Now I know that we were close before.  
I'm glad I've realised I need you so much more.  
And I don't care what everyone one will say.  
  
It's about you and me   
and we'll never be the same again."  
  
Then throughout the rest of the song Mimi stared at Izzy.  
Hoping he would maybe understand what she was trying to say.  
But Izzy was handing out more cake, he never had a chance to listen to the song.  
Especially because Tai was trying to eat the rest of the cake.  
  
Matt thought Mimi was singing to him and began to blush through the rest of the song!!  
When Mimi had finished, Tai had eaten so much cake he felt sick and   
Matt felt like asking Mimi out.  
"You were great Mimi!" Matt said, still blushing.  
"Uh thanks Matt, where's Izzy?"  
"In the kitchen." And before he could ask why, she had gone.  
  
Sora began to load a Cd as Mimi ran into the kitchen to see Izzy.  
He was putting the rest of the cake in the fridge and then attempting to light her candle.  
"Hi." she said weakly.  
Izzy spun round dropping the candle. "Oops" he then bent down to pick it up.  
But Mimi's hand was already there, they touched for a second.  
  
In the background they heard Sora sing quietly.  
She was singing Shania Twain, You're still the one.  
"The first time you touched me, I felt love."  
  
Mimi and Izzy turned away and stood up.  
They didn't know what to say.  
They stood in each other's silence for what seemed like an eternity.  
Until Tai came in.  
  
"Urg, Izzy? Where, urp, where's the bathroom?"   
Tai's face wasn't it's usual brown colour but a sickly green.  
"Uh in there." Izzy pointed to a door, and Tai stumbled in holding his stomach.  
  
All was quiet again, until Tai started being sick.  
He could be heard in the kitchen and Mimi and Izzy couldn't help laughing.  
"He's always eating to much." Mimi giggled.  
"I tried to stop him while you were singing, I never got to hear you."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Mimi said, seeming closer than she was before.  
Sora had finished singing and T.K was now going to attempt a song.  
  
Sora came in to the kitchen.  
"Hey Izzy. Where's the loo?"  
Izzy pointed to the door, "Over there....but-"  
Sora dashed in before she could be warned.  
She opened the door to find Tai leaning over the toilet.  
  
Sora screamed.  
  
"Wait! Sora!" Tai said coming out of the bathroom wiping his mouth, "I can explain!"  
"I better go see if Sora's alright." Mimi said leaving Izzy with a sick looking Tai.  
  
Then to make matters worse T.K was singing 'Love roller coaster' at the top of his lungs.  
He could be heard throughout the whole house.  
Matt began yelling at him to stop it, but he couldn't hear him.  
  
Sora was out in the garden looking scared.  
Mimi was trying to help her.  
Izzy was seeing if he could calm Tai down.  
And Tai was just feeling plain sick.  
  
Joe on the other hand was complaining of being allergic to loud noises.  
And Kari was loving T.K's song to bits.  
  
"Maybe this party has gotten a little out of hand"  
Izzy wondered as Tai rushed back into the loo.  
  
:) Two people are gonna let something slip next!  
Hee hee but who?  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 this is long!!!  
So Izzy's partay will soon come to an end,  
but what will happen AFTER the partay?  
  
  
Luckly everyone had calmed down by being bribed by Matt.  
"Now if you don't calm down, I won't sing a song!"  
"Gee I really wouldn't wanna miss that!" Tai moaned.  
  
"Ahh!" Said Matt with a sparkle in his eye. "I'm going to sing whatever   
song comes up on this,  
wait for it, GIRLY GIRL ALBUM!!!"  
Kari was certain she heard a 'dum dum dumm' in the background.  
  
Now everyone was more keen in listening to Matt's song.  
But underneath Matt was thinking he was better off killing himself.  
"Ok!" He said loudly, "I'm pressing the random button-NOW!"  
  
Number 13 came up and everyone gasped.  
"Am I hearing things?" Kari mumbled hearing yet another 'dum dum dumm'.  
  
The song began to play and Matt opened the sleeve of the album.  
Only to find to his HORROR the song was in fact,  
'c'est la vie' by B*witched!  
"Wait wait!" He said beginning to sweat, "Let me press it again!"  
  
Sora then shouted "It's b*witched!!"  
"Who?" Tai grunted.  
"Oh they're this girl band that do Irish dancing.   
You know the weird leg thing."  
Sora said and began to demonstrate by waving her legs about.  
  
"Ohh I know them!" Tai said with an evil smile, "Matt!   
You also have to do the dance too!"  
If looks could kill, Tai would be dead by now.  
"NO WAY!" Matt yelled, "I'm NOT DOING THAT!!"  
  
"Ohh," said Tai frowning, "But if you don't,  
I won't sing 'girls just wanna have fun' by Lolly!"  
Matt still shook his head.  
"Please Matt!" Mimi said, pulling a puppy dog face.  
"Ahhh, OK!" He said.  
  
"Good one Mimi." Tai whispered.  
"What?" She said confused, "I really want him to sing!"  
Tai slapped his head.  
  
So Matt began to sing to B*witched, but the problem was his voice   
wasn't high enough. He also kept getting the words wrong.  
But the best bit was when he tried to Irish dance.   
He fell over a couple of times and it looked like his legs were made  
of jelly.  
  
Tai was crying he was laughing SO hard, and Mimi couldn't keep it in.  
Her and Tai were rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
Matt finished by saying in his girlish voice:  
"Get a life!"  
  
Then he turned to Tai, "I think someone needs this Lolly song."  
Tai then backed away, "You know, I was only joking..."  
"Oh no you weren't."  
  
Tai stood up on stage, holding the microphone and shaking slightly.  
"Ahhh mannn, I don't know the words!"  
He then was handed the words written out by Mimi.  
"Thanks." Tai spat.  
  
"Wait!" Joe said, standing next to him. "I'll join in. Come on, we can   
sing. Remember the time me and you sang to wake Shogunmon?"  
  
Mimi suddenly frowned, "What TIME?"  
"Uh whatever." Tai said quickly as he and Joe shared the words.  
  
"Girls just wannnnna have fun!!"  
They sang together in un-perfect harmony.  
They sounded dreadfull, their voices going as high as they could.  
When the chorus came they began doing a strange dance,  
in which they flapped their arms around and giggled.  
  
Suddenly Izzy and Matt joined in.  
Their deep voices clashing with Tai and Joe's high voices.  
  
They all did the same stupid dance.  
  
"When the working day is done OHHH   
Girls JUST wanna have fun?"  
Matt grabbed the mic, "What kind of fun would THAT be?"  
  
"Ohh yes Girls just wanna have FUN!"  
Izzy then took the microphone, "Can I have some of this fun?"  
  
Then to finish they all stood close and yelled in to the microphone:  
"OHH YES GIRLSSS  
JUSTTTT  
WANNAAAA  
HAVEEE  
FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
T.K then flew in and added a "Yeah!"  
  
Kari, Sora and Mimi stood there fuming.  
The guys waited in silence for an applause. It never came.  
"Hey what's going on?" Tai said.  
  
Mimi, Sora and Kari said at the exact same time.  
"They are mocking us."  
  
Matt looked worried, "No we're not!"  
"Uh we're just having fun like you girls." Joe spluttered.  
The guys snickered.  
  
Sora looked at them with an evil grin. "You're gonna pay for that,  
lets get 'em GIRLS!"  
  
The three girls began to advance towards the crowd of guys.  
They were backing away, quickly.   
"Are you all playing nicely?" Izzy's mum called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes!!" everyone said in harmony.  
  
"Ok back to the boys" Sora said, a sly grin crossing her lips.  
Fear was clear in their eyes and the girls came closer and closer.  
They were practically breathing down their necks,  
when the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Izzy's mum sang, opening the door.  
"Hi I'm here for Joe?"  
Joe ran over to the door, it was his big brother.  
Joe spun round, "Bye everyone! Great partay Izzy. See ya round."  
"Thanks for the picture!" Izzy yelled as the door closed.  
  
"How come Joe gets out of everything?" Tai muttered.  
"Cos he's a wuss?" Matt added. And they both laughed.  
"Er Guys." Izzy interupted, "I don't think we should be laughing.."  
  
Sora, Mimi and Kari were still there.  
"Uh oh." Tai breathed.  
"Ok-"  
  
The door bell rang again.  
"I hope it's for me." Izzy prayed.  
"Izzy," Matt said, "You live here!"  
"Oh yeah, right!"  
  
"Hi are Matt and T.K here?" It was their mum.  
"YEAH WE ARE!" T.K called over. Grinning at the girls.  
"Ok bye everyone!" Matt said, "You were great Tai!" they slapped five.  
  
"Who's da man?!" Tai called as they left.  
"Bye Izzy!" T.K yelled, "Bye Kari!" He then stuck his tounge out.  
"See ya Izzy, bye girly girls, don't go too easy on Tai!"  
  
The door closed with a slam leaving Izzy and Tai to the wrath of  
Mimi, Sora and Kari.  
Tai gulped loudly.  
"Please, pick me up now." He whispered.  
  
His prayer was answered by the door bell.  
"Hallelujah!"   
This time it was two parents. Tai's mum poked her head round the door.  
"Ready to go Tai? Kari?"  
"Is Sora here?"  
  
Tai ran over, grinning like a tomcat.  
Kari and Sora moped over to the door slowly.  
"Get him good Mimi!" They called back to her.  
  
Mimi stuck her thumbs up.  
Izzy was creeping up the stairs.  
"Get back here!!" She shouted chasing after him.  
Izzy broke into a run and dived into his room.  
But was too slow to close it.  
  
He quickly got up to close it, but Mimi was standing there.  
"Here, let me close that for you."  
She slammed the door shut using her leg.  
"Looks like you're mine now." She said smiling wickedly.  
  
Izzy stepped back, "Look Mimi, we were just joking about. You don't   
need to do anything drastic!"  
"Oh really?" Mimi said just before tackling him to the ground.  
She brushed her pink hair from her face and began tickling Izzy.  
  
"WAHHHH STOP IT! I HATE BEING TICKLED!!"  
Tears of laughter were forming in his eyes.  
Mimi was loving every minute of it. Watching him squirm with laughter   
beneath her. But then Izzy thrust his hands up and began   
tickling her back! Mimi burst out laughing.  
  
"Izzy? Are you up there? You ok?"  
Izzy suddenly froze, "Uh fine Mum!"  
"Ok Mimi's mum will be here soon!"  
  
"Oh..." Izzy looked at Mimi who was wiping her eyes.  
Mimi looked up, "What was that?"  
"You'll have to go soon." Izzy said sounding slightly sad.  
  
"Well I better get you good before I go!" She growled, pouncing on  
him again. Izzy grunted as he was winded.  
"Urg, no you're not." he said, easing her off and running out of  
the room.  
  
He slid down the bannester dashing past his Mum.  
"Hi Mom, Bye Mom." He gasped skidding by.  
Mimi quickly followed, "Hi Izzy's Mum, Bye."  
  
Izzy's now trapped in the the GARDEN!  
What will happen next? Find out in Izzy's Partay!!  
Part 8!!  
Review cos I'll write more and more every time I get one.   
  



	8. Chapter 8

"Oh great..."  
  
Well here's part 8 (?!) wow I've written loads!  
So will Mimi do anything devious to poor little Izzy?  
I go to school tomorrow so the new part will be uploaded later on.  
  
The garden became dark, as the sun slowly went down.  
Mimi and Izzy stood in the darkness, only the light from the kitchen  
could be seen.  
  
Neither of them spoke, it was a strange waiting game they   
seemed to be playing. Izzy just felt like grabing her and tickling her.  
Mimi was thinking about something else.  
  
"Izzy, I-" Izzy's mom appeared beside them. Beaming.  
"WaH!" Izzy jumped in surprise, "You scared me!"  
"I'm sorry Izzy but Mimi's Mum is here."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well say goodbye to your friend before she leaves." Izzy's mum called  
back to them as she walked into the house.  
  
Mimi smiled at Izzy, hugged him and gently kissed him on the cheek.  
Izzy was stunned. But smiled back.  
"Bye Mimi, thanks for the present!"  
Mimi turned to him, her pink hair caught the slight breeze.  
"That was your present."   
  
Confused, Izzy ran after her.  
But she was already getting in the car.  
She looked out at him and waved.  
Izzy found he was waving back, but knew he wanted to do more.  
  
The car slowly drove away, leaving Izzy standing on the sidewalk.  
  
Izzy walked back to his house. To find his Mum waiting for him.  
"Mum, I'm going to bed."  
"Oh no you're not." Her stern voice rang.  
  
Izzy looked down to find he was in a blue apron holding a vacum-cleaner.  
"Huh?"  
"Someone's left this house in a complete state  
and I'm not cleaning it!"  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, come on!"  
So Izzy cleaned the Living room, the kitchen, the hall...  
When he had finished he began to scale the stairs.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To bed."  
But to Izzy's surprise he found himself in the same blue apron but  
now holding a rubbish bag.  
"Wha?"  
"You're not going to bed untill you've cleaned that garden up!"  
So Izzy tidyed up the garden, putting rubbish away and other things...  
  
"Can I go to bed NOW?"  
But Izzy was still in the blue apron and was now weilding a scrubbing  
brush.  
"Don't tell me I have to....."  
"Could you just clean up the bathroom for me? Tai's left it in   
a terrible mess."  
  
Izzy felt a lump in his throat, Tai had been sick in the bathroom.  
Izzy sighed. "As long as I get to go to bed afterwards?"  
"Of corse!"  
  
So Izzy cleaned the toilet, scrubbed the floors.   
When he had finished it was way past 12 and he looked a little green.  
"I never knew Tai could eat so much!" he mumbled as he went upstairs.  
  
He felt so bad he wanted to have a bath. To wash off the   
smell of Tai's sick. (ewww)   
  
Izzy slowly got into the boiling hot bath.  
Soaking his head under for a while.  
When he came back up, his hair was all flat like Joe's.  
"Ha!" He laughed into the mirror, "I looks like Joe!"  
  
Izzy then placed his hands round his eye's in a failed attemt to look  
like glasses.   
In a moaning voice Izzy said "I think I'm allergic to EVERYTHING!"  
  
Soaking his hair again, Izzy tried to get it back to it's usual shape.  
"Shame I don't have longer hair, I could pretend to me Mimi."  
Izzy then looked into the Mirror. "Oh Izzy!" He said in a squeaky   
voice. "My real present for you is this MASSIVE Kiss!" He then made a  
Stupid kissing noise.  
  
"Ahhh" He said to himself, "I'm such a kid....but not as much as Matt."  
Izzy began fluffing his hair about, to make it look like Matt's.  
In the end it looked more like a bird's nest. Grabbing the soap he   
used it as a pretend microphone.  
  
"C'est la vie,  
say you will say you won't,  
say you'll do what I don't.  
Say you're true say to me...  
C'est la vie!"  
  
Izzy laughed to himself, but he had to admit it had been a great   
birthday! But Tai had been a bit too greedy. Izzy had never known   
anyone to eat so much.  
"I should of asked Mum to make two cakes, one for me and the others.   
And one for Tai!" trying not to laugh, Izzy pushed his hair up to a   
Tai kind of style.  
  
Izzy looked in the mirror at himself. "Why is it whenever someone's   
sick, it always smells of Carrots?"  
  
Izzy lay in the bath for at least an hour. Thinking about the party  
and the others. He pretnetded to be T.K singing and Sora loving Tai.  
Izzy had enjoyed the party, but wondered why Mimi had kissed him.  
"Well maybe it was just a 'goodbye Izzy' kiss.......or was it? Hmmm,   
why couldn't life be like those Manga stories where they just admit  
they love each other and kiss?"   
  
Little did Izzy know that someone had heard his everyword.  
Prepared to grant his little wish.  
The figure rushed off to Mimi's house.  
  
So who is the creature who heard Izzy in the bath?  
Was it a Digimon? Evil or good?  
You'll just have to wait and SEE!  
Review cos if not I will uh, never mind.  
  



End file.
